


Sorriso tirato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mio nemico [3]
Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tristi riflessioni della Strega Nera.





	Sorriso tirato

La strega nera batte lentamente le mani tra loro, facendo sfiorare le lunghe unghie aguzze laccato di nero. Le sue dita pallide e affusolate si incontrano ritmicamente, dando vita a un basso rumore sordo.

Osserva il sorriso di Beatrice, prende metà del viso della principessa. Ha fiori tra i capelli e dimena la mano, sbracciandosi. La strega nera sente il suo cuore, formato da un piccola pietra a forma di cuoricino grande un’unghia di pollice, dare alcune fitte.

< Che idiota con la faccia da ebete > pensa e ingoia saliva più volte, sentendola acida. La giovane sposa avanza, seduta come un’amazzone su un cavallo candido. La folla grida, si sentono scoppi di risa, bambini che urlano e vengono lanciati fiori e nastri colorati.

“Sono contenta si siano sposati”. “Anche io”. La strega nera sente più voci ripetere le stesse due frasi. Il suo vestito color ossidiana fa contrasto con quelli colorati intorno a lei. Esattamente come i vestiti scuri dello sposo.

Tarabas è a cavallo di uno stallone nero, l’unica nota di colore diverso nei suoi abiti è la sua camicia bianca, semisbottonata. Tiene le labbra strette, gli occhi socchiusi, il capo chino.

< Continua a non amarla, l’ha sposata per pietà > si dice la strega nera. Fa un sorriso tirato, vedendo Tarabas seguire la sua giovane sposa. La strega nera sente gli occhi farsi lucidi e una fitta al cuore.

< Se avessi ancora i miei poteri … ti libererei io >. Il suo sorriso tirato trema.

 


End file.
